1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a multi-standby mobile terminal that supports multi-party conversations and data sharing between other mobile terminals on distinct networks and to a method of providing a host function for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With advances in communication technologies, modern mobile terminals provide diverse functions. More particularly, recently developed multi-mode mobile terminals can receive services from two or more different mobile communication networks.
Unlike a single-mode mobile terminal which can communicate within the service area of a single mobile communication network, a multi-mode mobile terminal can communicate within the service areas of two or more different mobile communication networks. For example, a dual-mode mobile terminal supporting a Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) network and a Global System for Mobile communications (GSM) network can receive services from both the service area of a CDMA network and the service area of a GSM network. Hence, a dual-mode mobile terminal provides greater availability than a single-mode mobile terminal.
In a dual-mode mobile terminal, switching between different networks involves menu manipulation in an idle mode and rebooting, thus requiring a manual operation and a long duration of time.
Therefore, dual-standby mobile terminals have been developed that can simultaneously communicate with multiple networks, for example, a CDMA network and a GSM network.
For a multi-party conversation, when a dual-standby mobile terminal is connected to multiple mobile terminals on a single network, a conference call is registered as a supplementary string in the network and controlled accordingly.
However, when a dual-standby mobile terminal is connected to multiple mobile terminals on different networks, one of the mobile terminals may not be registered in the network serving the other mobile terminal. Hence, unlike the above single network case, the dual-standby mobile terminal can communicate one by one with the mobile terminals on the different networks, but cannot provide a conference call service. That is, one user can have a separate conversation with one of multiple counterparts at a time, but the counterparts cannot participate in the multi-party conversations at the same time as in the case of a conference call.
In other words, when a dual-standby mobile terminal communicates separately with mobile terminals on different networks, the mobile terminals on the different networks may be unable to join a conference call together.
Therefore, a need exists for a mobile terminal and method for allowing mobile terminals on different networks to join a conference call.